This study attempted to determine the effects of consuming processed tomato products, ie. speghetti sauce, on the carotene content, specifically lycopene, of blood and buccal cells. Specific aims of the project are 1) to determine the differences in plasm profiles after consumption of all-trans lycopene from red tomatoes as compared with poly-cis lycopene from orange tomatoes; 2) to determine if buccal cell lycopene profiles correlate with plasma profiles.